pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery!
is the 26th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash challenges the Laverre City Gym Leader, Valerie to a battle and finds that appearances aren't everything when he faces her Fairy-type Pokémon. Episode Plot The heroes are at Laverre Gym. Ash plants to win the badge, while Sawyer is excited to watch the battle. Clemont hopes As has prepared himself against Valerie, who has many surprises. Ash admits he does not, but Serena has faith in him, since he always has trust and bond with his Pokémon to defeat any Gym Leader. They enter the Gym, where they are greeted by Furisode Girls, who allow him passage to the battlefield. Ash goes to the field, while his friends observe, including Sawyer, who sends Treecko to observe the battle as well. The Gym's windows turn into holograms of petals falling down, as Valerie arrives. She apologizes to Ash for waiting and thanks him for coming here. Ash replies he has five badges and he will win his sixth one. Valerie notices his determination and admits she won't let Ash get this victory easily. Valerie sends Sylveon. As Ash thinks what Pokémon should he choose, Valerie speaks to Sylveon. Ash is shocked, seeing it is just as Serena said. Valerie replies she wanted to be a Pokémon and learned to speak their language, but only with smaller ones. Ash sends Fletchinder and the battle starts. Fletchinder uses Steel Wing and Sylveon takes the hit. Sylveon retaliates using Disarming Voice, hitting Fletchinder, who goes to peck Sylveon. Sylveon dodges and wraps it with its ribbons. Sylveon spins Fletchinder, canceling its attack and uses Fairy Wind on it. Valerie lets Ash know despite her Pokémon's appearances, they can be very fearsome battlers. Ash replies his Fletchinder can be fearsome as well, as it uses Flame Charge. Fletchinder is unbound and Sylveon takes damage. Sylveon uses Giga Impact against Fletchinder's Steel Wing. After the clash, Sylveon falls down, defeated. Valerie and the Furisode Girls are shocked, though Valerie calls Sylveon back and sends Spritzee, which battled Sawyer's Bagon. Before the battle, Valerie exchanges words with Spritzee before battling. Fletchinder uses Steel Wing, which Spritzee dodges and uses Trick Room. The Furisode Girls are excited, thinking Valerie became serious about winning this battle. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but becomes slower. Clemont sees this is troublesome, for Trick Room's effect causes Pokémon with higher Speed to act slower. Spritzee is able to dodge any of Fletchinder's moves. Using Dazzling Gleam, Spritzee hits Fletchinder, who, per Ash's order, continues using Flame Charge. Spritzee uses Gyro Ball, hitting Fletchinder. Ash's friends do not understand the tactic, but Clemont believes Ash may be planning something. Fletchinder still continues using Flame Charge. Spritzee uses Dazzling Gleam, hitting Fletchinder. However, Trick Room wears off, so Fletchinder, boosted by Flame Charge, uses Steel Wing on Spritzee. Valerie calls this naive and has Spritzee defeat Fletchinder through Moonblast. Valerie admits Ash's tactic was good and did not expect this surprise. Ash calls Fletchinder back and sends Hawlucha, who makes poses, amusing Valerie. Sawyer knows well Fighting-type moves do not work on Fairy-type Pokémon, so Clemont suspects he entrusts Hawlucha onto a secret tactic. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop, but misses. Spritzee uses Trick Room, startling Hawlucha, who is told this will be his fighting ring for today. Spritzee uses Moonblast, hitting Hawlucha. Ash tells Hawlucha it is strong. Valerie notices this, but Ash replies he sometimes knows what they are feeling. Hawlucha uses X-Scissor, but hits the wall. Ash notices the wall rippling, so orders Hawlucha to see Spritzee's fighting style. Spritzee uses Gyro Ball, though Hawlucha takes the hit, it also binds itself to Spritzee, moving with it. Powered by spinning, Hawlucha uses X-Scissor, going through Dazzling Gleam and hits Spritzee. They both bash into the wall of Trick Room, which cracks and destroys itself. Sawyer and Valerie are amazed by this, while Serena, Clemont and Bonnie know this is Ash's fighting style. Sawyer wonders if he can do as well as Ash. Valerie is impressed by Ash and Hawlucha, but are not done yet. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, hitting Spritzee, who uses Moonblast. Hawlucha dodges and makes a final move, High Jump Kick, which defeats Spritzee. The Furisode Girls are disappointed, since they haven't seen Valerie lose in a while. Valerie lets Spritzee know it did its best and calls it back. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie congratulate Ash, while Sawyer is pleased to have learned more. Valerie admits she is one with the Pokémon when she has to get out of difficult battles. Ash sees in a sense, he also feels the same. Valerie smiles and gives him the Fairy Badge, which Ash places in his case. Ash's friends think his battle style has improved. Sawyer, however, asks Ash how does he battle this way, wanting to learn more. Ash does not know how to answer that, so decides to battle Sawyer to show it. Debuts Move Disarming Voice Item Fairy Badge Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Spritzee (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Mr. Mime (US) Gallery The heroes going up the stairs XY074 2.png The field that the battle will take place XY074 3.png Sawyer sends out his Treecko to observe the battle XY074 4.png Valerie appears XY074 5.png The battle begins between Ash and Valerie XY074 6.png Fletchinder using Steel Wing on Sylveon XY074 7.png Fletchinder being hit by Sylveon's Disarming Voice XY074 8.png Fletchinder being stuck in Sylveon's Fairy Wind XY074 9.png Sylveon's Giga Impact and Fletchinder's Steel Wing about to collide XY074 10.png Fletchinder defeats Sylveon XY074 11.png Sawyer writing everything up in his book about what he sees XY074 12.png Spritzee dodges Fletchinder's Steel Wing XY074 13.png Fletchinder's Flame Charge becomes slower due to Trick Room XY074 14.png Fletchinder being hit by Spritzee's Dazzling Gleam XY074 15.png Trick Room disappears XY074 16.png Spritzee defeats Fletchinder by using Moonblast XY074 17.png Hawlucha misses Karate Chop XY074 18.png Hawlucha being hit by Spritzee's Moonblast XY074 19.png Hawlucha counters Dazzling Gleam with X-Scissor XY074 20.png Hawlucha breaks Trick Room XY074 21.png Hawlucha delivering the finishing blow XY074 22.png Hawlucha hugs Ash when he won the battle XY074 23.png Ash wins the Fairy Badge XY074 24.png The heroes continue their journey while Sawyer follows them }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes directed by Jun Owada